Daisy
by hunterintrenchcoat
Summary: All Desmond wants is to take Alex to the park for some afternoon relax, but Alex's discomfort in public places gets in the way. A simple action will finally relax him. [Human!Alex/Desmond - hard OOC]


_I sincerely don't know what the hell is this, I think I quickly wrote it down during a moment of boredom and huge sentimental frustration (so I fear that there will be some mistakes because I'm not english and I don't want to read it again by the time the more I read it the more it makes me hate it, sorry). It's a romantic one-shot with the pairing __**Human!Alex/Desmond**__ and I think it's hard __**OOC**__, so I don't expect a lot of people to like it, I just wanted to share it. I hope that someone will like it._

* * *

Alex snorted as Desmond pulled him by the arm in the middle of that huge spot of nature. He felt deeply uncomfortable and the situation turned him really unsettled, because he never liked to stay around people, even if in that moment there wasn't much crowd.

-Hey...!- Desmond called him gently, squeezing his hand. -What's wrong?-

The assassin smiled warmly in an attempt to relax the other male, who glanced down to avoid his gaze.

-You perfectly know that I don't like to come in places like these...- Alex reasoned, digging in the heels and grunting. Desmond chuckled and pulled him gently.

-C'mon, what do you think will happen?- he reassured him as he headed towards a big tree, dragging behind the man, who perpetually snorted and grunted.  
He took off his jacket and placed it on the grass, remaining with his hoodie on. Alex did the same, copying every move of the younger male, by the time he didn't know how to act in situations like those. He felt like a fish out of water because he wasn't accustomed to that kind of things: going to the park, to the restaurant, to the cinema, he rarely did such things and didn't even liked it. Desmond always hustled to, because he was certainly more friendly and open than him.  
The assassin laid down on his jacket and sighed happily as he rested his head on the hands he had put behind his neck, enjoying the pleasant heat of the sun on his skin. The doctor sat down like Desmond had made before and wrapped his knees with his arms, resting his chin on them, wondering why on earth he accepted to go there.

Desmond lifted a hand to pull down the fabric of Alex's gray hood, uncovering his short and messy hair and making him growl and shift. He laughed amused and continued to teasing him with stubbornness as he grunted and snorted to every tease. Alex didn't show sign of relaxing as he remained really tense in that situation that was completely unknown and unmanageable to him.

-C'mon, Alex, relax. It's alright.- Desmond said, interrupting his teasing to gently take his hand.

The doctor responded with a moan as he continued to look around nervously. He didn't like people at all and hated public places like that. He couldn't even tell why, he always preferred to stay in private and the only person he could stand and trust was in fact Desmond.  
The other male lifted up to get close to him and wrapped his arms around him, leaving a small kiss on his covered shoulder. He always wished to involve Alex in his pastimes and let him be more open to everyday life, because the man always stayed at home, only focusing on his work. He couldn't understand how Alex could survive to that, for him staying always closed inside the buildings and only thinking of work, study and everything that wasn't funny things was definitely oppressive.  
Alex jumped when Desmond suddenly let out an euphoric yell and began to crawl on the grass to reach an incredibly big daisy not so far from them.

-Look!- the assassin childishly uttered as he brought it close to Alex's face to show it to him.

-If you put it so close I can't see!- the doctor complained, winking his eyes and leaning back to see better.

It was perfectly wide open and seemed very lively and Alex couldn't help but think of Desmond while watching it, because he was lively and cheerful too.

-It looks like you...- he whispered lost in thought, making the other male's eyes open wide in surprise.

-Really?- Desmond asked, moved by Alex's words. -If it's so, you know where it should stay?-

He stared at his icy-blue eyes that were looking at him, lost and interested. They looked to each other for a long time, Desmond waiting for Alex to speak and Alex wondering what Desmond was going to say or do.

-Where?- the doctor asked back, intrigued.  
The younger man leaned forward and reached his face with his hands: he put Alex's dark hair aside the ear with one hand and with the other one placed the stem of the flower behind the ear-shell, adjusting it well enough to let it stay still.  
-Here...- he whispered, lost in the view of his Alex with a flower in his hair.

His dreamy look and his dazed smile made the doctor shiver as he tried to remember the last time that Desmond looked at him like that. Alex leaned forward, as he caressed the younger man's cheek with the hand, and intensely looked into his eyes. Then he gently pulled him closer and lightly pressed his lips on Desmond's ones, letting out a pleased sigh at the soft contact. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side as he slid his hand behind the assassin's neck and pulled him even closer, making their kiss more intense.

Desmond muttered surprised, responding to the incredibly deep kiss that the other male was giving him: he didn't waver when he felt Alex's tongue gently poking at his bottom lip and parted his lips, letting him enter his mouth and caress his own tongue. When Alex slowly pulled back after some time, separating their lips, the assassin almost fell against him, still lost in the sweet pleasure. He awoke from his thoughts and opened his eyes, finding Alex's icy-blue ones on him.

-Hey...- he sighed. -...what's with this wave of sweetness?-  
The doctor smiled, appearing finally relaxed and careless of his discomfort thanks to the last kiss; he caressed the other male again and chuckled a bit.

-What did you expect me to do when you put a flower in my hair and smiled like that?- he softly whispered with a smile, enjoying Desmond's surprised look as he mumbled trying to find something to say.  
Alex placed a finger on his mumbling lips, making him understand that speaking was no longer necessary.

Maybe going to the park wasn't so bad, especially if Desmond was with him.


End file.
